We have determined the importance of the tip protein of P-fimbriae in adhesion and its necessity for pyelonephritis to occur using a mutant bacteria without the tip protein. A tip protein-maltose binding protein construct has been produced, using biotechnology, and tested as a vaccine. It did not protect against a ureteral challenge with P-fimbriated E. coli. We feel this is because the immune response was not great enough to protect and plan to test a new construct with the tip protein and a chaperone combination. We have also tested a polypeptide which is a portion of the tip protein but have been unable to develop significant titers for protection.